The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to fluid-cooled seal arrangements therefor.
Certain sections of gas turbine engines may operate at high temperatures and pressures and some engine components may be sensitive thereto. Typically, seal systems are positioned to prevent the high temperature and pressure air from flowing into sensitive areas and prevent the oil used for cooling and lubrication from escaping the compartment. One such seal system includes carbon elements that form a rubbing interface.
The rubbing interface minimizes or prevents leakage, however, if the heat generated by the rubbing interface is not adequately dissipated, the seal runner may thermally distort or coke the cooling oil. This may degrade performance or shorten useable life.
One approach to minimize overheating of the seal interface includes delivery of oil onto the seal runner from a stationary nozzle. The oil travels around the seal runner to extract thermal energy. The stationary nozzles provide an even film of oil on the seal land however, their applicability may be limited by physical constraints that prevent the nozzle from being located proximate the seal land